


I Don't Believe

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All of the angels but Gabe are dead, Alternate Universe - Human, Anna Is Mentioned, Balthazar is Mentioned, Castiel is mentioned - Freeform, Gabriel doesn't Believe, Gabriel's Adopted, Human Gabriel, I Don't Even Know, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Implied Michael/Dean Winchester, Lucifer is Mentioned, Michael is Mentioned, Most are Spirit Guides, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Sam, Raphael is Mentioned, Spirit Guides, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	I Don't Believe

“That’s a wrap!” the director shouted. Gabriel looked at the “psychic” he just ruined as she hurried out of the room. _What am I doing?_ These people lied, sure, pretended, yes, but did they deserve this? They gave people peace of mind, at least. Was there something wrong with that?

Gabriel shook his head. Gabriel knew how much false hope could hurt when the illusion was broken when a belief is really needed. He was simply speeding the inevitable.

“Gabriel!” Gabriel’s PA, Hermes, grinned. “The next target’s been found,” he winked. Gabriel chuckled. “He’s a new psychic, Sam Winchester, only just recently ‘discovered.’ So far, though, he seems pretty good. Everyone’s been saying he hasn’t been wrong yet.” Gabriel snorted, but Hermes looked him straight in the eye. “No, like really. _Never._ Not even a little.”

“He can play the game, then,” Gabriel shrugged. “That’s what makes it fun.” Hermes didn’t look so sure, but he nodded. “So, when and where?”

“We leave tomorrow; we’ll get there in about three days from now. Lawrence, Kansas,” Hermes asked.

“Ooh. Middle ‘o nowhere?”

Hermes nodded.

***

“Toto, I don’t think we’re in New York anymore,” Gabriel grinned at Hermes. Kali gave him her condescending scoff, but the two tricksters ignored her.

***

Gabriel didn’t even get the chance to knock on the door.

Or speak, for that matter.

“No,” the tall brunette said immediately. Gabriel only just managed to keep the door open by shoving his foot inside, but he hadn’t known the force put into the slamming of the door, and his foot wasn’t exactly thanking him for it.

“Why not?” Gabriel asked—he was not pouting, simply disappointed that psychic Moose here didn’t want to play his game. He tried to push the door back open, but there was no way he could take on Moose.

“Who’s at the door, Sammy?” a shout came from inside the house.

“His name’s Gabriel. He’s from a TV show that destroys psychics. Of course, most claimed ‘psychics’ are frauds, but I still don’t want that in the house,” Gabriel could hear Moose reply.

“You don’t, or Luci’s got a problem with him?” another shout came.

“Both,” Moose replied. “And, someday, Luci’s gonna get you back for calling him Luci constantly.”

“You call him that, too!”

“Yeah, well he likes me better. But don’t worry. Mikey and Cas still prefer you.” Gabriel could hear the grin in Moose’s voice. The door opened again. “You get six minutes.”

Gabriel hurried to follow Moose inside after that. Moose led him to what seemed to be the living room. He gestured to the couch.

“Why only six minutes?” Gabriel inquired.

“Because Luci’s already complaining about you being in here,” Moose said. “So, you know who I am, I know who you are, Luci’s trying to make you melt with his mind. Glad we got that out of the way. Six minutes start now. Mikey’s keeping track of time.”

Gabriel blinked at Moose—er, Sam. Most psychics talked for a few minutes about nothing in particular, either stalling or to gather information.

“I don’t,” Moose said. “No cold readings, no psychoanalyzing. Now, the clock is ticking, and you have questions, yes?”

“Someone’s impatient,” Gabriel grumbled, not realizing he had said that aloud. Moose gave him a perfected bitchface. “Fine, fine. So, you’re psychic. How long have you had your … abilities?”

“Okay, you obviously don’t believe. Don’t act like you do,” Moose shook his head. “Since about six months after my twenty-second birthday, so maybe three years ago?”

“That long? And you’re only just starting readings?” Gabriel asked. A blond male, shorter than Moose, but taller than Gabriel, entered the room and draped himself beside Moose.

“He always said Luci didn’t like people,” the male answered. Moose elbowed the male. “What? I’m just answering the question.”

“I’d prefer if Moose—Sam—was the only one to answer, actually,” Gabriel jumped in. The male shrugged.

“All righty, then. But I’m Dean, by the way. Sammy’s older brother.” Dean gave Gabriel a grin that only loosely veiled the threat beneath his words. Gabriel nodded.

“O-kay. Well, anyway, Sam, who’s Luci?” Gabriel brought the conversation back.

“He prefers to be called Lucifer; please don’t call him Luci. It’s a family thing. But he’s one of my … there’s not a precise term, but spirit guide is the best I can give you. He … well, he’s dead, so now he sort of just hangs out around me and tells me about people. When he can be bothered. Other times, humans are slime on his shoe, so,” Sam shrugged. Dean snorted.

“And, uh, Mikey and Cas?”

“Michael and Castiel,” Sam answered. “They’re also spirit guides, despite the fact that they like Dean better than me.” Sam’s eyes drifted away from Gabriel to behind the couch, and he snorted. “Okay, well, Cas and Dean share a ‘profound bond’ and Dean’s sort of like Michael’s soulmate or something, but I’d rather not get into that.”

“I am not,” Dean protested. Gabriel ignored him. Moose gave him a look. “Well, you forgot to mention that you’re pretty much Luci’s soulmate.”

“Do you have any other spirit guides?” Gabriel asked.

“Sometimes Balthazar or Raphael drop in for a visit, occasionally Anna, but Lucifer, Michael, and Castiel are the constants,” Sam answered.

“And they’re the ones who actually read people?”

“Yeah. I just sort of … translate, pretty much. Transfer their information from their plane to this one,” Moose shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “The only psychic thing about me is that I can see my spirit guides.”

“Aw, c’mon, Sammy, don’t be so modest,” Dean grinned. “You’re just as freaky-deaky as your spirit buddies.”

“Okay … Would you—they, whatever—be so kind as to read me, then?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” Moose shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. “Are you sure you want to be read? I could read your, uh, PA. Hermes, right?” Moose didn’t stop for confirmation. “Or maybe Kali? You don’t really have much of a chance, Luci just wanted to point out.” Gabriel stared at Moose.

“Just read me,” he shook his head. This was his show, and Gabriel would be the one to be read. Besides, he wanted to see what this “psychic” could really do.

“All right,” Moose finally consented. “If there’s anything you don’t want me saying aloud, just … imagine a door and close it, or something. Or wall it off. Anything works, really …” There was a long moment of Moose just sitting there.

“Is he, uh, actually going to do anything?” Gabriel eventually asked Dean.

“Hush” was all Dean replied with.

“Okay, so you were put up for adoption when you were really young, so young you almost don’t remember. Everyone told you that it was because your family was unstable, or something. You were adopted by Odin and Freya. You have a brother named Thor that you love, but he’s the main target in a lot of your pranks. They almost named you Loki. They still jokingly call you that … Oh, Hermes is also your cousin … Kali’s a family friend’s daughter, so that’s why you know her. Is the entire crew related to you somehow? Hmm … Well, you used to believe that your adopted family was your biological family and felt somewhat—okay, I won’t say,” Moose said, acknowledging the wall Gabriel placed.  
“Uh, anyway, you got mostly over it, because family’s still important to you, but now you try to break any false beliefs before it gets out of hand … That’s why you started this show, it’s why you don’t believe in anything you don’t have proof for … Michael’s telling me I shouldn’t say anything else on film, so I’ll stop there,” Moose half-smiled at Gabriel.

“Tell me something I don’t know, then. All of this, you could find with just a bit of searching on the Internet. What else can you tell me?” Gabriel demanded.

Moose blinked. “Uh, I don’t think you want me to …”

“Why not?”

“Because Lucifer’s saying that he’s your brother, so that means that three of your brothers and three of your cousins are dead,” Moose whispered.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Not many people do at first,” Moose disclosed sadly. “But they learn.” He stared somewhere behind Gabriel at Lucifer. “Typically the hard way.”


End file.
